Distant Origin
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-165 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Brannon Braga Joe Menosky |director=David Livingston |imdbref=tt0708878 |guests=Henry Woronicz as Prof. Forra Gegen, Christopher Liam Moore as Tova Veer, Concetta Tomei as Minister Odala, Marshall R. Teague as Haluk, Nina Minton as Frola Gegen |previous_production=Real Life |next_production=Displaced |episode=VGR S03E23 |airdate=30 April 1997 |previous_release=(VGR) Real Life (Overall) Soldiers of the Empire |next_release=(VGR) Displaced (Overall) Children of Time |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2373) |previous_story= Soldiers of the Empire Real Life |next_story= Children of Time Displaced }} Summary On the planet where Voyager's crew had previously been marooned, Professor Gegen and his assistant Veer, two paleontologists of a space-faring saurian species known as the Voth, discover the skeletal remains of a human. They are fascinated by the similarity of its genome to their own species, and Gegen suggests that this supports the highly controversial Distant Origin theory, that the Voth had originated on a far-distant planet instead of the current area of space from which they rule their empire. Proof of the theory has been sought by other Voth scientists, but the heretical theory has often led to their exile. To confirm their proof, Gegen and Veer track down the origin of the skeleton, learning of Voyager's presence in the Delta Quadrant. They locate the ship and transport aboard while cloaked, observing the mostly human crew in the setting. Voyager's sensors detect their presence, and the crew reveals the two Voth. Veer responds instinctively by releasing sedative-tipped needles that strike Chakotay; Gegen grabs the human and transports him aboard his ship, fleeing from Voyager. The Doctor examines Veer and identifies the similar genetic structure; he and Captain Janeway use simulations to determine that the Voths descended from the hadrosaurs, probably of genus Parasaurolophus. Gegen wakes Chakotay, and explains the situation, requesting Chakotay accompany him when he presents his evidence to the Voth elders; meanwhile, Voyager is captured by the Voth. Gegen is put on trial for heresy, and it soon becomes clear that he has been pre-judged guilty and the "trial" is only an opportunity for him to recant and reduce his punishment. Veer, recovered from Voyager, is coerced to act as a witness against Gegen by Minister Odala. Chakotay attempts to argue for Gegen, noting that the Voth theory of origins has changed so much to fit what the Voth wish to believe and not reality. Odala rejects this, sentencing Gegen to a prison colony unless he recants. When he still refuses, she then orders Voyager destroyed and its entire crew, the evidence for his theory, also sent to the prison colony. Gegen, unwilling to see them destroyed, realizes he has no choice but to recant. Odala assigns Gegen a new job, and orders Voyager to leave Voth space forever. Before departing, Chakotay gives Gegen a globe of the Earth, which Gegen acknowledges that someday, the Voth will accept as their home world. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Incorrectly regarded as goofs # The human remains found at the beginning are those of the crewman killed collecting the bones on the planet. The Kazon marooned the Voyager crew on the planet at the end of season 2. Prior to marooning the crew, the Kazon removed all technology from the crew, as punishment for not sharing technology with the Kazon. The skeletal remains however were found with a communicator badge and tricorder. It is explained later that the comm badge and tricorder were recovered after they gathered additional information from merchants who helped them "Clarify certain details" regarding information about Voyager, and with this new information they were able to "acquire other items and new evidence". This is how they found the tricorder and comm badge. Plot holes # Veer analyzes the marking on the uniform insignia and deduces that not only is it the name of a vessel, but also the correct pronunciation. However, there was no context to lead him to conclude the nature of the marks, or, assuming they did correspond to a language, whether each symbol represented a sound (as in English) a syllable (as in Amharic) or a word (as in Chinese). The same error was made in Star Trek: The Motion Picture, in which the alien probe deduced the pronunciation and meaning of the Earth probe Voyager on the basis of four letters. Either a lucky guess, or trial and error. Nit Central # Steve Oostrom on Thursday, February 11, 1999 - 10:33 pm: Can anyone reasonably believe that a species advanced enough to develop warp drive would not be a global civilization and would not leave even a single clue behind? I don't think so. Strgzr 47 on Tuesday, May 30, 2000 - 11:31 pm: Did anyone actually come out and say that the pre-Voth dinosaurs left in spaceships? From what I saw, that was just their theory. The Preservers very well could have played a part in their exodus, but nobody thinks of it. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Voyager